


Alívio

by ViThePotato



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M, Shen - Freeform, Shen Alpha, Zed - Freeform, Zed Omega
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViThePotato/pseuds/ViThePotato
Summary: Zed, um ômega nada satisfeito por ser prometido para o alfa unigenito de um clã nobre de Ionia, precisa desesperadamente de ajuda para satisfazer-se de seu calor... ele encontra esse auxílio da forma mais inusitada e irônica possível, mas não menos prazerosa.





	Alívio

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é meu primeiro trabalho postado aqui. Se você não entende português, bastar traduzir a página. Me desculpe se estiver muito grande, eu simplesmente não consegue parar de escrever >w< Espero que gostem!  
> ...  
> This is my first work posted here. If you do not understand Portuguese, simply translate the page. I'm sorry if it's too big, I just can not stop writing >w< Hope you like it!

A brisa forte que balançava o tecido da yukata de Zed trazia consigo um agradável cheiro almíscar de flores. O sol estava agradável nas primeiras horas do dia e pétalas das incontáveis cerejeiras que havia nos arredores da casa que se dirigia com seus pais voavam colorindo em tons de rosa essa que tinha tudo para ser o pior dia de toda sua vida.

Um suspiro claramente entristecido emergiu do rapaz de olhos escarlate. Estava perto demais do destino, tarde demais para dar chilique e sair correndo.

— Não seja tão infantil, Zed. — ouviu a voz estoica e firme de seu pai, que ia alguns passos à frente. — Você compreende a importância disso para nossa família, já conversamos muito sobre isso.

Zed respirou fundo para conter uma onda de raiva que correu por seu corpo ao ouvir isso.

Ele, que havia acabado de completar seus dezoito anos, estava prestes a ir de encontro ao filho da família mais influente de Ionia para unir suas famílias através de um maldito casamento. O momento que recebeu essa notícia, somente um mês atrás, havia sido um dos piores momentos de sua vida: tudo o que tinha planejado e sonhado para seu futuro foi simplesmente deixado de lado, dado como sem importância. Relações políticas eram mais relevantes.

Muito provavelmente essa união poderia esperar mais alguns anos... isso se ele não fosse um ômega. Fora vergonhoso quando descobriu que era uma merda de um ômega, quando entrou no cio pela primeira vez: estava no dojo diante de todos os seus irmãos de armas, todos alfas e betas, que inicialmente riram da febre do cio o abatendo no meio do treinamento, mas, instantes depois, teve que ser salvo pelos betas do dojo, pois não era como se os alfas estivessem dispostos a deixar passar a tentação de foder um ômega em seu primeiro cio, que costuma ser o mais forte.

Passou dias trancado, por ordens de seu próprio pai, sozinho, lutando para aliviar-se daquele inferno. Foi horrível, chorou até as lágrimas que não tinha perante o desejo de um alfa para salva-lo daquilo. Ninguém veio e aqueles dias ficaram gravados no fundo de sua mente, mas não foi o único cio que passou sozinho, pois, sempre que estava prestes a entrar nele, Zed voltava a ser trancafiado, condenado a passar dias de sofrimento sozinho. Era como um castigo por ter nascido ômega, por ter nascido nesse estado vergonhoso.

E talvez esse casamento com o filho do grande Kusho também fosse um castigo. De alguma forma, que ele não queria nem tentar entender, era simplesmente necessário que suas famílias se tornassem uma só, mas era angustiante saber que isso só acontecia por causa de sua situação como um ômega podre. Agora estava ele indo rumo ao alfa com o qual passaria sua vida inteira, mas não por sua vontade, nunca. Nem mesmo sabia algo sobre ele... só que é o melhor lutador da região e que se chamava Shen.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Zed. — a voz de sua mãe lhe despertou de seus pensamentos. Havia um sorriso motivador em seu rosto, mas não era como se ela compreendesse que estava simplesmente infeliz com isso. — Tenho certeza que Shen vai adorar você.

— Não fale como se eu fosse um presente para esse filhinho de papai...

— Mas você é. — seu pai o interrompeu. — Você é um ômega então ponha-se no lugar de um, garoto.

O coração de Zed parou uma batida com esses dizeres e seus olhos rubros se dirigiram para as várias pétalas cor-de-rosa que iam com o vento forte ao seu redor. Se não estivessem subindo as escadas em direção a porta de entrada da grande casa do clã Kinkou ele teria se virado e corrido naquele instante.

As coisas passaram como se desfocadas ao seu redor. Serviçais os receberam e os dirigiram através do local que devia ter várias vezes o tamanho de sua casa, mas ele não prestava atenção em nada. Não havia saída para ele. Zed rezava para todos os deuses para que qualquer coisa acontecesse para mudar esse dia, mas os deuses não pareciam ouvir as preces de um ômega... ele não passava de um presente para o tal de Shen, afinal, tanto que ninguém dirigia a palavra para ele. Chutava que alguns ali o tomavam como sendo servo de seus pais, mas não se importava com nada que se passava a sua volta.

Seus pais entraram em uma grande sala e lhe foi pedido que esperasse ali, deviam estar indo tratar a respeito qualquer merda política com Kusho. Ainda não se importava. Enquanto se afastava das portas fechadas entre ele e seus pais, Zed soltou um palavrão entre dentes. O corredor onde estava se abria para um jardim interno muito belo e o rapaz de olhos vermelhos sentou ali, naquela relva, pouco se lixando se alguém o proibiria de ficar ali.

As três pessoas naquela sala atrás de si decidiam seu futuro e ele nem podia ter parte nisso. Era revoltante e um nó se fechava em sua garganta. Haveria uma bela celebração, convidados... e trocaria votos nupciais perante os deuses e os homens com alguém que nunca vira na vida. Parecia uma piada de mau gosto do universo.

Foi então que alguém sentou-se na grama verde ao seu lado. Zed franziu o cenho, confuso e irritado, pois só queria ficar sozinho. Ele virou-se para expulsar quem quer que fosse dali, mas sua expressão se suavizou ao ver um rapaz loiro de intensos olhos azuis lhe encarando com o que parecia ser curiosidade, trajando uma yukata esplendida de seda.

Era de longe o rapaz mais bonito que já pois os olhos, se lembraria de já tê-lo visto antes.

Ficou sem fala por alguns segundos, o que não era comum para ele, pois não era fácil desconcerta-lo. Uma presença forte cercava ele e algo em seu cheiro fazia Zed sentir exposto, para dizer o mínimo, então certamente era um alfa.

— Shen. — o loiro se apresentou após o que pareceu ser um minuto de silêncio constrangedor, estendendo a mão para Zed.

Os olhos vermelhos se arregalaram um pouco. Sua mente trabalhavam em incontáveis coisas ao mesmo tempo e não sentia orgulho de metade delas. Se casaria com aquele à sua frente e, pela primeira vez desde que recebera a notícia, a ideia não parecia detestável. Zed engoliu em seco, os olhos dele eram intensos demais e sua presença o desconcertava em vários graus, contudo, se forçou a ser firme:

— Zed. — disse simplesmente enquanto apertava a mão de Shen.

Algo no rosto do loiro mudou. Ele parecia surpreso, sua mão apertou a de Zed com mais força.

.

.

.

Então aquele era seu noivo, Shen pensava enquanto apertava a mão de Zed.

Shen estava simplesmente hipnotizado com aqueles olhos escarlate, mas não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, pois odiava aquele garoto só por saber que seria forçado a casar-se com ele. Instantes atrás, o vira sentado ali e não somente seus olhos lhe chamaram atenção, como aqueles cabelos negros em contraste com a pele alva — era lindo, em suma, e como estava furioso em saber que conheceria o desgraçado com quem trocaria votos em breve, ficar com alguém talvez o distraísse dessa fúria.

Mas não esperava que aquele rapaz sentado de modo tão desleixado fosse seu prometido.

— Parece que somos noivos, não é? — Zed disse, mas parecia tão infeliz em constatar isso que Shen sentiu vontade de abraça-lo, pois também partilhava dessa infelicidade... apesar de um pouquinho menos agora que o viu.

Um sorriso entristecido surgiu no rosto do loiro. Não era o tipo de conversa que esperava ter com aquele garoto, mas talvez falar com ele fizesse algo de bom emergir do rio de desgraça no qual os dois estavam atolados.

— É o que parece. — Shen disse, cruzando as pernas em borboleta.

— Eu sinto muito por isso. — Zed parecia totalmente abatido, como se tivesse mesmo culpa em algo. Foi então que Shen inalou melhor seu cheiro, entendendo por que era tão doce e por que algo nele o fazia parecer delicado mesmo com um porte físico forte: um ômega numa família nobre. Ômegas já são raros e ômegas  _homens_ são triplamente mais raros, então, o de olhos vermelhos era geneticamente bem azarado.

Foi então que Shen se viu fascinado em Zed.

— Por que você teria culpa? — indagou de modo bem humorado. — Isso não me agrada também, mas não é como se pudéssemos fazer algo.

Zed soltou uma risada daquelas de quem preferiria estar chorando, o que fez Shen sorrir um pouco mais. Ele não parecia alguém que fala muito, pois seus olhos — malditos e lindos olhos da cor de sangue — expressavam e diziam muito mais do que seus lábios pereciam capazes de fazê-lo. Havia tristeza e inconformismo ali, mas havia algo mais que Shen não conseguia identificar... parecia muito curiosidade, só que uma curiosidade intima demais para alguém que acabou de conhecer. E Shen gostou disso.

Um rubor discreto tomou conta das bochechas de seu prometido e ele desviou o olhar rapidamente.

— Está tudo bem? — Shen indagou tentando ver o rosto de Zed. Achou-o adorável corando, queria ver melhor.

— Sim, claro. — Zed voltou a olhar para ele, mas ainda estava suficientemente corado para que fosse perceptível. Shen involuntariamente o imaginou no cio e provavelmente suas bochechas também se aqueceram. — Existe algo bom nisso tudo?

Shen estalou a língua, sorrindo.

— Kusho disse que não vamos precisar de testemunhas na nossa consumação. — disse antes de dar de ombros. — Ninguém vai nos ver transando, menos mau.

Zed riu alto, apesar de claramente estar envergonhado com os dizeres do loiro, considerando que o rubor em suas bochechas tornou-se ainda mais evidente.  Se o objetivo de Shen era quebrar o gelo e acabar com o clima estranho que parecia fixo no ar entre eles, funcionou, pois a partir daí os dois passaram o que deveriam ser horas conversando, se conhecendo.

Iam passar a vida um com o outro e seriam forçados a fazer a ligação logo que casassem, então era bom que se falassem. Ao longo do tempo, os assuntos iam brotando e a conversa fluía naturalmente, coisa que ambos não sabiam ao certo se era algo de todo bom, pois, pela lógica da situação, deveriam querer total distância um do outro. Mas quando algo que Zed disse finalmente arrancou uma risada forte de Shen as dúvidas quanto a ele ser uma pessoa ruim por ser filho de alguém tão poderoso e influente iam ficando de lado.

Maldição, como era bonito.

Eles mesmos não sabiam como, mas, após muito mais de uma hora de conversa agradável e quando o sol já estava quase a pino sobre eles, o assunto chegou a algo delicado: seus ciclos de acasalamento. Zed não queria tocar nisso, pois, por ser um ômega, era sempre mais, hm, vergonhoso se tratando de si, mas sentia que podia contar qualquer coisa a Shen. Bem, iam se casar, talvez essa obrigação o forçasse a partilhar esse tipo de informação com ele.

Não era exatamente o tipo de assunto a se ter numa conversa normal, jamais, mas aquela não era em nada como uma conversa normal.

— Como você passa os seus? — Zed perguntou, se referindo aos cios do alfa, e o fez engolindo sua timidez.

Shen ficou um tanto desconfortável com a pergunta, mas tinha prática em esconder isso. Eles nem deviam estar se  _vendo_ mas tinham que falar isso, fora que, como queria conhecer tudo o que fosse possível daquele ômega, tinha que falar sobre si. Como era bom finalmente ter com quem conversar.

— Kusho manda alguns servos pra...

— Foder?

Shen riu alto mais uma vez. Zed sorriu perante aquele sorriso lindo, mas a parte do alguns lhe fez pensar que o loiro era difícil de satisfazer e corou com esse pensamento que ocorreu.

— E você? — o loiro perguntou ainda meio risonho. Era uma pergunta tão simples, mas tão difícil de responder, ainda mais quando ele concluiu: — Como passa seus cios?

— Er... b- bem... — respirou fundo e esforçou para procurar boas palavras, mas não pareciam haver.

— Se não quiser responder...

— Não! — Zed se apressou em exclamar. — Não tem problema. Bem, eu passo meus cios trancado sozinho em uma cabana junto ao lago Hirana. É um inferno, diga-se de passagem, mas nada que costume não resolva.

Quando olhou para Shen, Zed constatou que ele parecia no mínimo abismado com a ideia e, de certa forma, seu olhar passava revolta para com isso, mesmo que o rosto dele não fosse o mais expressivo, então ele realmente via algo muito errado nisso.

— Que horrível! — disse, involuntariamente aproximando-se de Zed, olhando no fundo do vermelho de seus olhos. — Por que te fazem uma coisa dessas?

Zed engoliu em seco. Não se arrependia de ter dito isso e esperava ele lhe olhasse com pena, mas, tal foi sua surpresa, quando viu que a revolta em seu olhos não se transformou nessa pena com a qual estava acostumado. Isso lhe deu coragem para continuar falando como se fosse um desabafo.

— São muito poucos que sabem sobre minha, hm, posição social, então meus pais acharam que o melhor a ser feito era me esconder durante meus cios. — Zed tentava passar desdém em seu tom, mas pesar e tristeza tocavam-no. Shen se viu triste por aquele rapaz que acabara de conhecer, contudo, se tocou de que já o conhecia tão bem ou melhor que os pais que o deixavam trancafiado como um animal. — A única vantagem no fato de eu ser isso que eu sou — ele continuou — é eu poder casar com você e trazer honra para minha família, Shen.

Foi como um instinto: Shen colocou sua mão sobre a de Zed, sentindo como se tivesse culpa nisso — e talvez tivesse mesmo.

Um arrepio primitivo percorreu a espinha de Zed e seus olhos vermelhos foram de encontro aos azuis brilhantes e reconfortantes que lhe encaravam fixamente. Porra, tão lindo que chegava a irritar. O ômega então arregalou levemente os olhos, sentindo uma leve lubrificação escorrer de si. Datas começaram a correr freneticamente em sua mente e ele se afastou desesperadamente do alfa... já se passaram pouco mais de dois meses desde seu último cio.

Zed se ergueu aos trancos. Não era possível que tivesse tanto azar assim (havia a probabilidade de somente o toque de Shen ter ativado seu cio, mas não queria apostar nisso, era vergonhoso demais).

— Zed? — o loiro perguntou olhando-o confuso e preocupado.

— E- Eu preciso ir... me desculpe... — ele ofegava, a febre o abateria em breve.  _Tinha de sair de perto dele_. Não era possível que isso estivesse acontecendo, merda, devia ter previsto!

Zed se afastou rapidamente, literalmente correndo em busca dos betas que levá-lo-iam para sua prisão.

Vida de merda! Genes de merda!

.

.

.

Kusho havia falado qualquer coisa sobre a longa conversa que teve os pais de Zed, mas Shen teve que ignora-lo. O loiro correu desesperadamente para seu quarto, ofegante, mas não por causa da corrida.

Havia sentido aquele cheiro em Zed, aquele cheiro doce e convidativo demais para ser normal. O ômega correu e o vento soprou aquele aroma sobre ele, fazendo-o revirar os olhos em expectativa. Um impulso de correr atrás dele e ataca-lo o percorreu, mas, ao ver seu pai, lutou para manter certa compostura, só que não foi suficientemente capaz. Seus instintos gritaram para correr atrás do ômega, mas ele ao menos foi capaz de fazer o contrário e ir rumo ao seu quarto. Agora, isolado em seus aposentos, Shen respirava de forma descompensada, sentindo sua ereção crescer entre as pernas.

Zed, aquele lindo ômega de olhos vermelhos, havia entrado no cio bem diante de seus olhos.

Sequer teve muito tempo para capturar a fragrância, mas não lembrava de já ter sentido um cheiro tão doce e viciante na vida. Já teve que saciar o cio de um ômega, sim, por mais de uma vez, na verdade, mas aquele desejo não podia ser normal.

Shen se despiu de sua yukata, deixando-a no chão. Sequer se sentia capaz de andar em direção a sua cama, ficou encostado contra porta, sabendo que ninguém transitava por ali normalmente, mas pouco se importando se por ventura alguém lhe ouvisse. O loiro começou a se tocar sem nenhuma hesitação, gritando para si mesmo que somente isso não resolveria seu problema. Podia ter qualquer um que quisesse, qualquer servo seria usado como simples forma de alivio pronta e prazerosamente, mas não era tão simples. Ele sequer sabia o porquê, seria apenas dar uma ordem e alguém viria lhe aliviar... não!

_Ele queria Zed._

— Hm, Zed~ — murmurou manhosamente, e sem qualquer pudor imaginou aqueles olhos vermelhos desesperados por alivio, desejosos e devassos. Seus gemidos certamente deviam ser como música.

Sua mão habilmente se movia para cima e para baixo, usando o liquido que escorria para mover-se melhor. Ele até tentava abafar os sons que produzia mordendo o lábio fortemente, mas só de lembrar daquele cheiro um gemido sôfrego e necessitado lhe escapou. Sua mão se movia cada vez mais rapidamente em seu membro e seu corpo se tornava rígido a medida que sentia seu ápice se aproximar.

Os olhos de Shen reviraram-se, sua mente involuntariamente processando imagens nada castas de Zed. Porra, como queria ajuda-lo com aquilo. Como queria foder ele! Imaginou sua lubrificação escorrendo, imaginou de quantas formas ele se tocava para aliviar-se de alguma forma. Devia ser uma visão divina.

Shen mordeu o lábio com força o suficiente para arrancar sangue quando seu orgasmo o atingiu e tirou-lhe a força dos joelhos por alguns segundos. Mas não era o suficiente, era óbvio. Poucos instantes de ponderação depois, ele pegou quaisquer roupas e saiu pela janela com tanta pressa que era como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Era errado e poderia acabar com toda e qualquer união política entre suas famílias, pois isso, acima de tudo, seria um claro ato de desrespeito. Não se importava, honestamente.

_“Cabana junto ao lago Hirana, não é, Zed?”_

.

.

.

— Ahn, porra, porra...

O calor o sufocava como se estivesse dentro de um forno gigante ou uma sauna extremamente apertada. Zed estava sobre o futon, completamente nu, respirando com tanta dificuldade e afinco que era como se tivesse corrido toda Ionia e não ido a cavalo. Ele já estava muito bem trancado e as portas seladas por ki puro, então, não havia esperança de algum alfa lhe farejar e conseguir entrar ali.

O ômega se tocava frenética e impetuosamente, gemendo de forma sôfrega como se clamasse por ajuda. Seus quadris rebolavam contra sua mão, mas nunca parecia o suficiente. Três dedos penetraram facilmente sua entrada lambuzada de seu lubrificante natural, que escorria por entre suas pernas. Ele gemeu agudo e alto, arqueando o corpo para buscar mais contato consigo mesmo — Zed sabia que ainda estava longe de ser o suficiente, pois anos de sofrimento lhe ensinaram somente seus dedos jamais fariam o trabalho de um alfa.

Zed se movia erraticamente contra os próprios dedos. Rebolando os quadris e estocando-se com os dedos com força, torcendo-os dentro de si. Ele gemia mais do que audivelmente, babando perante esse prazer masoquista. Toda essa confusão lhe embaçava completamente a visão, deixando-o perdido nisso que não sabia definir como sendo dor ou prazer.

Os barulhos úmidos que emitia eram sujos, depravados. E seus pensamentos mais ainda — só queria que aquelas paredes ao seu redor caíssem e que  _qualquer um_  lhe fodesse sem qualquer delicadeza.

E pensar que apenas uma hora atrás estava sentado numa relva calma conversando com Shen.

—  _Shen_... — gemeu o nome do alfa. Havia acabado de conhece-lo, mas seu cio não se importava com isso. Queria-o enterrando em si, fodendo-o sem calma. Empurrou os dedos com mais força, indo tão fundo quanto podia. A mão que tocava-lhe o membro alcançou um ritmo tão frenético que sua mente foi tomada por uma nébula de prazer.

E foi com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos que ele se derramou na própria mão. Completamente devastado e sem folego.

Menos de um minuto depois, sua ereção já endurecia-se novamente e mais de sua lubrificação escorria. Mais lágrimas brotavam-lhe dos olhos. Seus dias de sofrimento nem haviam começado ainda. Ele virou-se ficando de bruscos e roçou o próprio membro contra o futon, buscando qualquer fricção.

— Caralho, tão quente...

Foi então que sentiu uma presença tão forte e firme que enviou uma pontada para seu pênis sensível.  Cheiro familiar de um alfa especifico se aproximando tomou conta do ambiente. Zed ficou de joelhos no futon, tocando-se e gemendo alto para espalhar mais seu aroma.

.

.

.

O aroma de Zed o embriagava, o atraia como se fossem dois imãs, o que era quase assustador considerando que nem sequer eram ligados ou estiveram juntos antes. Shen não conseguia parar, não conseguia refrear o desejo, a necessidade de ter esse ômega.

Shen chegou literalmente correndo, atacando a porta do lugar como se fosse uma fera enjaulada. Com a pancada de seu golpe na porta de madeira reforçada com algo que não podia ser normal, um gemido alto e devasso emergiu de dentro do lugar... o cheiro de Zed ficou mais forte, claramente o convidando para entrar. A ereção de Shen pulsou dolorosamente.

Ele respirou fundo. Claramente algo como energia arcana ou ki puro revestia aquela madeira, era impossível para qualquer um entrar ali... mas Shen não era qualquer um. Nada que envolvesse ki e poder arcano era suficiente para conte-lo, especialmente desesperado como estava, então, com alguns poucos selos de mão e um mínimo de concentração, fez-se uma fenda na barreira de ki que trancafiava Zed. Tão fácil.

Com um único chute potente a porta foi ao chão. Um novo gemido emergiu no ambiente e dessa vez Shen grunhiu junto, andando para dentro da cabana a passos lentos e vacilantes, sentindo-se prestes a desmaiar com aquele cheiro espetacular. Não conseguiria mais conter seu corpo, havia perdido toda a sua compostura há muito.

— Vem cá, me ajuda,  _Shen_...

Seu nome nunca soou tão belo, era como a mais perfeita melodia que arpa: suave e convidativa. Quando viu Zed, sua foi instintivamente para seu membro, buscando se acalmar de algum modo, mas não parecia ser possível, pois não se lembrava de já ter visto algo tão excitante antes: Zed estava de joelhos no futon, completamente nu, tocando-se lentamente — tanto na frente quanto atrás — enquanto lambia os lábios, além daqueles olhos rubros chorosos, mas tão cheios de luxuria que as lágrimas eram somente uma forma de iluminar ainda mais seu olhar desejoso e desesperado. Tão corado que Shen só conseguiu associa-lo a uma puta com blush demais.

Shen levou as mãos para o fecho de sua roupa, mas elas tremiam. Só queriam tocar o ômega. Ia até ele lentamente, tentando controlar sua respiração. Mas Zed não parecia querer isso, não mesmo.

Quando o loiro estava aos pés do futon, Zed se ergueu apressada e abruptamente, agarrando pelo pescoço e beijando-o sem nenhuma vergonha ou pudor. Suas mãos se apressavam em arrancar as vestes do alfa — sua presença, seu cheiro, sua ereções totalmente rígidas se roçando, sua língua afoita dentro de sua boca e suas mãos agarrando-lhe o corpo o enlouqueciam mais e mais. Faíscas elétricas percorreram seus corpos, suas línguas disputando espaço na boca um do outro.

Shen agarrava Zed de forma possessiva, puxando aquele corpo maravilhoso para mais perto do que parecia ter possível.

— Eu  _preciso_ de você! —a voz do ômega era um gemido lamentável. Ele descia o corpo para arrancar todo o resto das roupas do alfa. A medida que sua pele ia ficando exposta, seu cheiro ia se tornando cada vez mais forte, mais inebriante.

Shen olhava Zed com fome, mas não queria largar aquela boca doce, então, quando já estava desprovido de todas os tecidos incômodos que cobriam seu corpo, o loiro voltou a atacar o lábios do ômega, pressionando-o contra a parede sem qualquer delicadeza. O beijo era desesperado e molhado demais, mas, porra, tão bom.

Estavam literalmente tontos com o aroma um do outro, com o contato caustico de suas peles. Shen segurou uma das pernas de Zed pela parte de trás do joelho, erguendo-a enquanto tomava aqueles lábios, chupando a língua adocicada pelo cio, arrancando sons divinos do ômega. Apesar de estar chorando para ser fodido, ele não faria isso ainda — era sádico, sabia disso, mas nunca desejou tanto um ômega, tinha que aproveitar ele ao máximo.

Zed jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um gemido lânguido mas que exalava o prazer que sentia quando Shen lhe penetrou com três dedos. Muito melhor do que seus próprios. Os seus músculos reclamavam da posição totalmente desconfortável, mas isso era facilmente ignorado; seus quadris moviam-se contra os dedos que iam profundamente em si enquanto também buscava qualquer fricção em seu membro dolorosamente duro.

— Não faz assim, por favor... — choramingou ao sentir a língua do alfa passeando em seu pescoço. Os dedos brincando dentro de si. —Ahn, hmn, me fode... me fode, Shen.

Não conseguia se conter, era demais para ele. Nunca havia estado com um ômega tão desesperado por alivio, mas, considerando que nunca antes teve alguém para isso, entendia-o perfeitamente.  O loiro o colocou sem muita delicadeza no futon, ficando sobre ele e o beijando com volúpia. Zed chupou sua língua com ânsia, arrancando um gemido discreto do alfa no processo.

— Calminha, Zed... — foi a primeira coisa que Shen disse. Céus, sua voz contra o ouvido de Zed era um convite para tanto prazer que parecia errado, mesmo em seu estado atual. Ele envolveu a mão no pênis do ômega e o bombeou tão rápido e firme que o gemido do rapaz de olhos vermelhos mais pareceu um berro. — Vou cuidar muito bem de você.

Os gemidos eram uma sinfonia divina, mas ainda havia algum sofrimento naqueles olhos. Era um visão linda demais e ficaria na memória de Shen por um bom tempo: Zed corado com olhos marejados e desejosos, respirando pesadamente enquanto era tocado. Chamava o nome do alfa. Zed após algum tempo sendo somente tocado — o loiro fazia questão de ir mais rápido do que o ômega parecia aguentar —, levou sua mão até o membro de Shen e passou a toca-lo da melhor forma que seu corpo totalmente tremulo permitiu.

Puramente para atiça-lo.

Mas, alguns segundo de movimentos impetuosos, Zed se desmanchou na mão de Shen com lágrimas nos olhos. Contudo a razão não voltou para os olhos vermelhos, pois a febre do cio fez seu membro voltar a ergue-se quase que de imediato. O cheiro de sua lubrificação estava mais forte do que nunca.

— Shen... — Zed voltou colocar dois dedos em si mesmo, mas sua mão foi rispidamente puxada. — Shen, vem logo!

As pernas de Zed estavam separadas e Shen já estava entre elas. Necessidade e expectativa faziam os olhos vermelhos brilhantes do ômega brilharem ainda mais, seus cabelos negros em uma completa bagunça, bochechas tomadas em vermelho, respiração totalmente afobada.

Tão perfeito.

Shen o segurou pela cintura enquanto se arrastava para dentro dele. Sua lubrificação e a dilatação provenientes de seu cio não permitiram que ele sentisse dor, muito pelo contrário: Zed arqueou completamente o corpo, empurrando-se mais e mais para o alfa. Os olhos de Shen se fecharam e se apertaram... Zed era incrivelmente apertado e isso era impossivelmente bom, deixando-o sem ar e sem a capacidade pensar em qualquer coisa que fosse.

Uma plenitude tomava conta do corpo de Zed, que soltava gemidos a plenos pulmões. Shen havia se debruçado sobre ele, deixando seu peso pender no ômega enquanto o estocava de modo que só poderia ser descrito com frenético. Suor começava a escorrer de seus corpos e os sons úmidos ecoavam juntos do gemidos altos e manhosos de Zed, que não somente gemia como falava obscenidades.

Era caustico, era extasiante.

Unhas cravaram-se na pele das costas do alfa, arranhando-o e certamente arrancando sangue. Shen grunhiu em resposta, indo cada vez mais rápido para dentro desse que tanto gemia. Porra, tão apertado, tão quente....

— M- Mais... hm, mais... — Zed pedia, sua voz arrastada e rouca estava quase alta demais, mas Shen amava ouvi-lo. Qualquer um que passasse a até uma milha dali ouviria eles fodendo, ouviria como ele cuidava bem daquele ômega.

_Deixe que ouçam, deixe quem ouçam tudo._

O loiro ergueu as pernas de Zed para dar mais liberdade em seus movimentos, totalmente tomado e selvagem — ainda mais, se é que era possível —pela luxuria.

— Sim, si- AHN. — o ômega arqueou ainda mais o corpo, soltando um gemido tão alto e agudo que acabou arrancando um satisfeito de Shen também. O alfa havia acertado sua próstata, espasmos de prazer lhe percorreram e sua visão ficou branca por alguns instantes. — De novo... f- faz isso de novo...

E ele fez. Acertando o doce ponto de Zed repetidamente com força e sem qualquer delicadeza, exatamente como o ômega queria. Zed não só sentia prazer, ele sentia  _felicidade_ em finalmente ter alguém para, de forma curta e grossa, fodê-lo. E, porra, como Shen fazia isso bem. Seus gemidos só não saiam mais e mais altos por que seu folego estava restringindo isso. O corpo de Zed estava arqueado, oferecendo-se completamente para o loiro, mexendo-se quase violentamente contra ele.

As mãos de Shen corriam por entre seu corpo, apertando-o como se ele fosse se dissolver caso soltasse-o, mas também deixava caricias como leves pressões nos mamilos, enquanto as mãos do ômega percorriam o peitoral e a barriga perfeitamente musculosa e definida daquele sobre si, arranhando-o, desejando tudo dele.  _“Tão gostoso...”_

Repentinamente, o alfa agarrou-o pela bunda e o trouxe para seu colo, sentando-se no futon e encostando as costas na parede. Os olhos azuis de Shen estavam acesos, no sentido literal da palavra, cheios de luxuria, devassos.

— Cavalga em mim, Zed. — a voz do loiro estava rouca, dominante, aquilo era uma  _ordem_.

Só ouvi-lo fez o ômega gemer. Seu corpo queria obedece-lo, queria sentir prazer dando o que ele queria. Ele começou, subindo e descendo como se não houvesse vergonha no mundo, fazendo todo tipo de som repletos de impureza. As mãos de Shen percorriam o corpo de Zed, forçando-o a ir mais rápido, separando mais seus quadris, apertando-o contra si com tanta força que certamente deixaria hematomas, mas isso pouco lhes importava.

A próstata do ômega era atingida com força e precisão, estimulando-o a rebolar e cavalgar com um ímpeto ardente inesgotável. Seu rosto escondido na curva do pescoço suado do alfa que lhe fazia tão bem. Novas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, mas elas somente demonstravam que sentia tanto prazer que transbordavam pelos orbes escarlates. Unhas maltratavam os ombros de Shen, mas ele só conseguia continuar a mexer se contra Zed.

— Sheeeen... ahn... — o ômega gemeu tremendo quando o loiro começou toca-lo no ritmo frenético dos movimentos de Zed.               A visão dele se tornou ainda mais desfocada e ele se esforçava além da capacidade do músculos de suas pernas para ir mais e mais contra o pau de Shen, que estava simplesmente ficando louco com suas reações devassas.

Tão bom, tão fundo dentro de si.

Os movimentos de ambos começaram a ficar erráticos e desregulados, estavam próximos demais de seu ápice. Zed tinha sentia suas pernas doloridas pelo movimentos repetitivos, mas que se foda isso, tudo o que lhe importava era o calor crescente que lhe percorria, anunciando que estava a poucos segundos de seu orgasmo. Isso obrigava seus corpos a se moverem mais e mais impetuosamente, Shen apertava com força e vontade os glúteos deliciosamente macios de Zed, mantendo aquele ritmo.

Os sons que Zed emitiam sempre faziam parecer que ele pedia por mais e isso acabava com o raciocínio do alfa, ainda mais quando ele verbalizava isso, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Shen, em um espasmo de prazer, deu um tapa na bunda dele. Zed soltou um lindo gemido sôfrego e jogou o pescoço para trás, oferecendo-se ainda mais (caso fosse possível).

— Hmn, gosta de apanhar, Zed? — a voz de Shen era tão rouca e arrastada contra sua jugular que até mesmo parecia outra pessoa. Outro tapa estalou, misturando-se aos outros sons depravados emitidos por eles.

O corpo de Zed tremeu fortemente e seu folego o deixou completamente.

Ele chegou ao seu limite, todos os seus pelos eriçando-se. Zed abraçou o alfa pelo pescoço, sua visão ficando branca e repleta de estrelas, os dedos se contorcendo, aflitos com o prazer arrebatador que seu corpo encontrou. Aquilo foi demais para Shen: as paredes de Zed o apertaram ainda mais e sua expressão de puro êxtase levaram o alfa ao seu próprio orgasmo.

Shen se colocou novamente sobre o ômega de olhos vermelhos, derramando-se nele com um urro, dominando-o completamente. Ele nunca chegou tão rápido e com tamanha satisfação antes, isso era de tirar a razão e a capacidade de respirar e recuperar alguma compostura.

— Hmmn, quente... — Zed gemeu quanto sentiu a essência do alfa saindo em grossos jatos dentro dele.

Shen não soube exatamente o porquê, mas imaginou outra pessoa ali em seu lugar. Ainda tinha dois meses no mínimo para serem “forçados” a casar, logo, Zed teria um outro cio e um outro alguém poderia satisfazê-lo. A ideia de ter qualquer um senão ele tocando-o, de ter qualquer outro  _dentro_ dele lhe embrulhava o estomago; não sabia se era o êxtase do melhor orgasmo que já teve na vida, mas só de imaginar Zed abraçando, beijando, implorando para outro alfa lhe foder, gemendo um nome que não fosse o seu...  _“nem por cima do meu cadáver”_.

Havia sido o primeiro e queria ser o único a ter aquele ômega tão perfeito.

—  _Você é meu.._. — sussurrou juntou ao ouvido de Zed.

E então lhe mordeu o pescoço com força o suficiente para arrancar sangue. Uma alta exclamação indicou a surpresa do ômega, mas ele não reagiu bem como o loiro esperava, nem perto, pois Shen tinha certeza que ele debateria e ficaria puto com a ligação não consensual. Para a total surpresa do alfa, Zed lhe deu uma mordida espelhada no pescoço, também arrancando-lhe sangue.

Estavam ligados um ao outro agora, eram um do outro eternamente.

Arrepios elétricos percorreram seus corpos e algo ressoou dentro deles, como se respondessem a uma mesma sintonia. Seus cheiros pareciam ter mudado também, mas não como se cheirassem a outra pessoa: era como se agora fossem capazes de sentir a  _essência_ através do cheiro. Zed abraçou Shen com mais força e com um carinho tão íntimo que eram como se fossem casados há anos — e pensar que se conheceram naquele mesmo dia.

— Me desculpe. — o loiro disse ainda abraçado e atado no ômega...  _seu ômega_.

— Pelo quê? — Zed perguntou agora com a respiração normal. Ele sabia muito bem porquê Shen lhe pedia desculpas, era obvio que ele pediria depois de forçar uma ligação, mas Zed não conseguia ver o malefícios disso agora que estava feito. Ele fez um afago nos fios loiros macios, tragando mais e mais do seu cheiro. — É como se eu estivesse sempre esperando por você. É estranho... mas tão bom. Parece aquela sensação quando encontramos algo que nem sabíamos que tínhamos perdido.

Shen se afastou somente o suficiente para olhar nos olhos de Zed. Lindas esferas vermelhas lhe encaravam com curiosidade e uma paixão discreta, fazendo-o perder um pouco do folego e se perguntar como alguém conseguia ser tão belo. O alfa não sabia exatamente o que dizer, pois sentia exatamente o descrito por ele. Com um sorriso discreto, Shen tornou a beija-lo, mas agora com uma calma deliciosa.

Após o beijo, o loiro finalmente saiu de dentro de Zed e deitou-se ao seu lado. O cheiro do ômega ainda estava doce por conta do cio muito recentemente saciado, mas agora era somente agradável.

— Você sabe que vamos nos ferrar muito por causa disso, não sabe? — Zed disse bem humorado, mas Shen sabia que ele falava sério. O ômega ficou de bruços, olhando adoravelmente para o loiro, que deitou-se de lado para olha-lo melhor. Era realmente como se fossem conhecidos há anos e não como se tivessem se visto pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Shen não se conteve em dar de ombros, rindo fracamente com tanta ironia.

— Bem, eles vão nos casar contra nossa vontade, não podemos dar todo esse gostinho pra eles, não concorda? — disse com um sorriso de lado cheio de intenções ruins, como um gênio do mal planejando algo. — E você não vai mais passar seus cios trancado aqui, isso vai irritar o senhor seu pai?

— E como! — Zed respondeu soltando uma gargalhada receosa.

— Perfeito. — o alfa disse quase orgulhosamente. — E vou fazer questão de fazer ele ouvir como eu faço você...

— N- Não diz isso! — o ômega escondeu o rosto nos lençóis do futon, ocultando o vermelho adorável que tomou conta de suas bochechas. Certamente essa não foi a primeira experiência sexual de Shen, considerando que ele é um alfa de uma família nobre e tudo o que conversaram horas antes, então era comum que fizesse comentários dessa conotação, mas Zed não sabia lidar com isso.

_“Tão fofo”_ , Shen sorriu de lado e afagou os cabelos negros totalmente bagunçados. Zed continuava com o rosto envergonhado escondido e os olhos azuis desse que agora era seu alfa estava fixos em sua bunda exposta. Deuses, tão perfeito em sua pele alva que poderia muito bem ser uma escultura em mármore.

— Sabia que um dos principais efeitos da ligação é saber o que o outro sente através de impulsos nervosos? — Zed perguntou olhando com certa zombaria nos olhos rubros. — Gosta do que vê?

— Você nem faz ideia...

— MAS QUE PORRA ACONTECEU AQUI? — uma terceira voz se fez presente no ambiente. Os dois viraram o rosto repentinamente para a entrada, vendo o senhor pai de Zed ali, quase soltando fumaça pelas de tanta raiva. Os olhos levemente avermelhados dele se revezavam freneticamente entre os dois jovens nus e soados sobre o futon bagunçado com uma ira tão forte que quase podia ser tocada no ar ao seu redor.

Zed ficou sem folego, mas Shen o impediu de sentir medo ou o que quer que fosse através da ligação, pois estava literalmente passando sua calma para o ômega. O loiro tinha um olhar desafiador nos olhos azuis e não fez questão alguma de esconder sua nudez; sequer conhecia aquele velho, mas já o odiava pelo sofrimento que impôs ao próprio filho. Houve um silencio de alguns segundos — Shen estava esperando-o continuar com seu chilique (justificável até certo ponto, ele tinha ciência disso) e ele os olhava como quem aguarda um pedido de desculpas de joelhos.

— O que vocês estavam fazendo?! — ele finalmente cuspiu com fúria.

Apesar da calma transmitida pelo alfa, Zed não conseguiu abrir a boca, então se limitou a mover a cabeça o suficiente para garantir que a marca da ligação em seu pescoço não estava visível, o que foi fácil já que estava de costas para cima... céus, estava exposto demais, mas lutava para imitar o desdém de Shen.

— Bem, a gente estava se  _conhecendo_ melhor. — sua voz estava transbordando segundas e terceiras intenções. — E, como ele é meu noivo graças a você, achei que era minha obrigação vir ajudar ele com o que o infligia. Cuidei direitinho de você, não é, Zed?

Zed não soube exatamente por que riu, mas foi o que fez. Não se sentia nervoso diante do pai pela primeira vez e sabia que isso era um ato de desrespeito tão grande que daria sorte se não fosse banido de seu clã (o que certamente não aconteceria, dados os interesses políticos de seus pais), logo, havia algo de emocionante nesse momento. De fato, já adorava Shen e tinha certeza que isso não era a ligação pensando.

O pai do ômega estava a muito pouco de cuspir fogo.

— Moleque Kinkou insolen—

Mas sua voz se perdeu quando, em pouco mais que um piscar de olhos, Shen se ergueu e ficou diante dele. Mesmo que estivesse absolutamente despido, sua presença era incrível, muito provavelmente a mais poderosa que já sentiram — era ameaçador e dominante, quase como se ordenasse que todos se ajoelhassem para ele. Sua expressão era uma máscara fria com um levíssimo franzido para enfatizar sua presença. Tão poderoso que assustava e sem dúvida essa era sua intenção.

Um novo silencio se instalou, mas enquanto este silencio era opressor para seu pai, Zed se divertia com a situação. Era errado? Sim, e muito, mas não conseguia se importar... culpa de Shen.

— Dobre a língua, beta. — o loiro disse com os olhos azuis brilhando com uma superioridade que colocaria medo até mesmo em alguém inúmeras vezes maior que ele. — Zed agora é  _meu_ ômega. Não era o que você e Kusho queriam? Tsc. Agora, você vai dar meia volta e nos deixar em paz para que possamos ficar descentemente vestidos logo que o cheiro de Zed enfraquecer e voltar para Kinkou. Obrigado e aguardo suas declarações de guerra ao amanhecer.

Passos relutantes para trás começaram a ser dados, fazendo o alfa sorrir de lado.

— E a barreira de ki desse lugar era fraquinha que nem papel. — completou.

Zed, mesmo se divertindo estranhamente com a situação, não respirava para valer. Quando seu pai finalmente deixou o lugar, ele recobrou o folego, rindo de puro nervosismo. A presença de Shen lhe era aconchegante devido a ligação, mas entendia o poder imenso dele e ficou intrigado com tal... se houvesse algum ômega por perto, certamente havia entrado no cio ao sentir a mais leve vibração dele.

— Espero que ele não tenha levado a sério a parte das declarações de guerra. — Shen disse enquanto se jogava de volta no futon.

Para Zed era tudo simplesmente engraçado. Não havia palavra melhor. Havia conhecido Shen, o rapaz que odiava por ser prometido para ele para auxiliar numa maldita união política, menos de seis horas atrás, mas parecia uma eternidade... estava ligado a ele, era eternamente dele e não tinha raiva nenhuma desse fato. Estava realmente esperando por ele. Algo ressoou em seu peito, enviando um arrepio por sua coluna: Shen pensava exatamente o mesmo que ele.

Um lindo sorriso tomou o rosto frio do alfa, do seu alfa. Zed corou com aquele sorriso e com a conclusão de que iam se casar e que estava  _feliz_ com isso. E foi com esse lindo sorriso e com uma proximidade calorosa que afastava qualquer lembrança da solidão sofrida que o ômega passou em seus cios, que Shen perguntou:

— Eu realmente te conheci hoje?

**Author's Note:**

> Enfim, foi isso. Pretendo fazer continuações, sim, mas preciso do feedback de vocês. Muito obrigada por lerem e espero que tenham se divertido! Escrevi isso ao som da seguinte playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxJ-iKLyVnu6tQQZP4kojyL2LtmQjLZzS | https://open.spotify.com/user/firecracker-99/playlist/0td3Bc264RH2VQy9Yk77Ue
> 
> ...  
> Anyway, that was it. I intend to follow up, yes, but I need your feedback. Thank you so much for reading and hope you had fun! I wrote this to the sound of the following playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxJ-iKLyVnu6tQQZP4kojyL2LtmQjLZzS | https://open.spotify.com/user/firecracker-99/playlist/0td3Bc264RH2VQy9Yk77Ue


End file.
